


(We Can Start Out) Loving Like It's Breathing

by Aud_Horne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Professor Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aud_Horne/pseuds/Aud_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you write an Olicity AU where Oliver is Felicity's college professor and then are in a secret relationship?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We Can Start Out) Loving Like It's Breathing

“You look like crap,” is the first thing Felicity says as she walks into his office, making sure to lock the door behind her. She’s spent the last thirty minutes or so sitting outside watching other students come and go. Some of them with legitimate questions, and some who are obviously there to try to hit on him (which she really couldn't fault them for because _duh_ ). Office hours days aren’t her favorite, but it gives her a legitimate excuse to go see him on Thursdays, so they aren’t _that_ bad.

Oliver groans and takes his glasses off. “Midterms week is the _worst_ ,” he complains, folding them and tucking them into his breast pocket as she takes a seat opposite him, setting the folders she’d brought as her cover down on his desk.

She places her hand on the desk, palm up, and he takes it immediately. She feels like she should be worried by how easy this all is. Not the _secretly_ _dating her professor_ part because _obviously_ that comes with a set of challenges she doesn’t even want to think about, but the relationship part. They’ve been together just shy of four months and they seem to have settled into this… _routine_ is not the best word because that would imply that their relationship is boring because it _definitely_ isn’t, but she’s just as exhausted herself, so it’ll have to be that word for now. Midterms week _is_ the worst. 

He smiles at her and even though she's used to it, her breath catches in her throat a little bit still. _How is this her life?_

If she could tell people how their relationship started, she totally would. It was a meet-cute cuter than anything else she’s ever read about or seen in the movies. In her (biased) opinion, anyway.

It happened maybe six months ago. It was almost one in the morning and she was just getting home from her Engineering study group session. She was hungry and did not feel like cleaning up so she ducked into her favorite late night sushi place, hoping to get a seat at the bar. The plan was to eat her regular dinner special #3 as quickly as she could so she could get home, change into her pajamas and finally, _finally_ sleep for the next five or six hours before class the next day. Foolproof plan.

Or it _was_ , right up until she was being led to a seat at the bar when she heard a “Felicity Smoak?” somewhere behind her.

She turned to see no one other than Professor Queen, aka the man responsible for her late night study session.

(She may or may not have taken his class last year because her roommate Sara said he was cute, and _boy_ was she right. Not only was he cute ( _incredibly handsome_ ) and smart, but he also knew how to make even the most boring lessons enjoyable enough to make sure most of the class was engaged. So, she didn’t drop the class. And made sure she filled up her remaining electives with his classes the next two semesters. Because of his intellect. Mostly.)

So long story short, he invited her to sit with him and she proceeded to complain about his eight am class and the test that was scheduled the next day (he laughed and apologized, charming as he was) and for the next two months they “randomly” met up all over campus. It all ended the day they ran into each other at an off-campus bookstore. _Literally._ And he cut her off mid-apology. With his lips. _Super cute_ meet-cute moment.

And here they are four months later. With Oliver drawling on (complaining) about his day and Felicity spacing out.

“…if you wanted to. Felicity. _Felicity!_ ” Oliver snapped his fingers close to her face.

“What! I’m sorry what?” She asked, shaking her head.

He smiled, bringing her to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. “I said,” he started, turning her hand around and kissing the palm of it this time, “if you don’t have any plans for spring break, you could come home to Starling City with me.”

“You… what?”

Oliver fiddled with her hand, “I mean, you said you didn’t really want to fly back to Vegas to visit your mom, and I’ve racked up a lot of miles flying back and forth, so it’ll be no problem at all, and we wouldn’t be staying at home! With my mom I mean. My sister owns a club and she lives in the loft on top of it, but she’s been pretty much living with her boyfriend lately, and I’m sure she’ll - ”

“Oliver!” She cut of his rambling. “Wow it’s so weird being on the receiving end of that.”

He frowned.

“No! No, it’s totally cute, I promise,” and she paused, taking a deep breath. “So… you want me to meet your mom? 

“Well, yeah, she and Thea have been pestering me about meeting you for months now. I figured us going there is better than her coming here, considering…” He trailed off, shrugging.

He told his _mom_ about her. Felicity suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“Felicity, are you ok?” He walked around his table to crouch in front of her so they were eye-level and put his hands on her shoulders. “You don’t _have_ to come with me, I-“

“Okay.” She managed to choke out.

“Okay?”

“Yes. Okay. I’ll go with you to Starling City. To meet your mom. And your sister.”

His hands tightened on her shoulder. “You don’t have to, if you feel like you’re not ready.”

She shook her head, taking his hands in hers and cradling them to her chest. “No, no I want to. I’m just not sure – I mean. We obviously have to come up with some sort of story about everything but. We can figure it out.”

He grinned and she felt it from about six inches away. “Perfect!”

“Yeah, it is,” she said as he leaned in to kiss her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Voodooized](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmkH8hWNi1s) by Empires.
> 
> College professor/student AUs are one of my favorite fic tropes. I've never written it before, so I hope this is ok. Also, I've thought up this whole backstory for this story, so let me know if you would like to read more about this universe! :)


End file.
